All fun and games unless you LOSE
by pancakesandtables
Summary: crack fic for scotty


**It's all fun and games unless you lose**

 _borderline crack fic for Scott based off an RP._

Saturday. Ty usually spent these with Scott which of course meant...

" _ **LET'S PICK UP THE PACE! MOVE IT!**_ " The mutant yelled, running up and down the side of the field as the players, mere six to eight year olds, clumsily kicked around a soccer ball between each other. It was pathetic, but cute.

Playing sports was not something Ty was fond of or had the passion to do whatsoever, he didn't like roughhousing or getting pushed around. But _Scott_ on the other hand saw an opportunity he couldn't pass up. The local youth soccer team needed a coach for the season and Scott, thinking it would be a _great_ idea, signed himself up along with Tyler.

The six year old stood in the middle of the field, wearing an orange team shirt that was too big with a random number on it that changed daily which was all tucked into a pair of shorts that were too short and showed off his awkwardly skinny pale legs but were also too big around the waist and hand the be tied ridiculously tight with a long drawstring; to top it all off one of his socks came up to bellow his knee and the other a little above his ankle. Over all-he looked ridiculous. Most of the other kids looked the same as well.

 _Ooomf._ He grunted, pushing himself up from the dirt ground. Having been dazing off, Ty didn't notice one of the bigger kids run past him and trip him over on accident.

"This is BULL-SHIT! _BULLLLL SHIT!_ THAT'S A FUCKING FOUL, SON!" He heard Scott yelling at the kid who tripped him. The six year old rolled his eyes, turning towards his father-figure who was basically jumping up and down on the side lines.

"It was an accident, Da!" He shouted.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! GO GET THE BALL! WE _AREN'T_ FUCKING **LOSERS**! DAMN IT ALL!" Scott threw his arms up as the white and black ball got tossed into their goal.

Ty shook his head. He didn't really care about winning and obviously none of the other kids did either. The game was supposed to just be for fun.

The rest of the orange team was running in the wrong direction, all chasing after the ball, while some kids stood in the middle of the field picking their nose, and others playing goalie for the other team.

Finally the whistle blew, signalling the end of the game. The total was 6 - 1. The one point scored by Ty was on accident and probably should've been counted as a default. But of course Scott demanded that it count.

As all the kid's hustled towards the bench of snacks and parents, Scott looked very angry and disappointed. Ty was almost jealous that all the other kids' _mom's_ were there who obviously didn't care that they lost but of course he got to deal with his Da. Not that he minded, Ty looked up to Scott even though he was clinically insane.

"We still get the blue ribbon award, Da." Ty pointed out as he sipped his juice box, standing next to the mutant. The people who were hosting the game began coming around and passing out the awards, smiling at the orange team and handing all the little kids blue ribbons in which they happily took. Except Scott.

"Oh yeah. _Everyone's a winner._ EnoUGH WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" Scott exclaimed, ripping the blue ribbon from Ty's hand and crumpling it up in his hand.

The hosts sighed. They were used to Scott by this point.

"Mr. Summers, this game is so that the children can have fun. Besides, your kid's have only lost two games they are quite go-"

"NO. C'mon team let's GO."

Ty took a deep breath and followed after his Da, along with the rest of the orange team with their moms.

"Listen, none of you little punks get ice cream till' you kick their shins and beat them into the ground."

"Da, the rules say we can't hit th-"

"LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER, TYLER! I'M TRYING TO RAISE YOU TO BE A WINNER, OKAY?!"

"Fine." The six year old mumbled and the other kids groaned in annoyance.

The moms on the other hand thought Scott was quite charming and he used that to his advantage.

"Debbie, Charlie really needs to work on that kick so if you could just roll the ball for him that would be great.." Scott gave the woman a warm smile, then continued to critique each kid to their parents quite calmly.

 _That was the real bullshit._

After a not so peppy- pep talk everyone loaded into their mini vans and went home, whilst Ty and Scott stayed to pick up the goal marker cones.

"Listen Ty, we don't truck with losers okay. You tell everyone at your school tomorrow that we won, there can't even be a trace of doubt." Scott told him as they tossed Ty gear into the back of his truck.

"Da, I don't think anyone cares or wants to know if-"

"YOU TELL THEM! I don't truck with losers." Scott said, causing another sigh from the six year old.

"Fine. We won. I got it." He grumbled before being embraced by the mutant, who ruffled his hair and gave his head a kiss.

"You did good you know?"

"I knoooowwww, Da." Ty smiled up at him, nodding.

Scott lifted him into the passenger seat of the truck and patted the kids knee. "Good...good. Because all those other kids suck."


End file.
